


Goldie O’Gilt and Her relationship with Children Over the Years

by myrskytuuli



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrskytuuli/pseuds/myrskytuuli
Summary: Tell us a story, Goldie'mama





	Goldie O’Gilt and Her relationship with Children Over the Years

As a child, there has been a special type of fear that educational pamphlets aimed for little girls had roused in her. The world of print had been populated solely by glowing mothers, surrounded by litters of rosy cheeked children, all advising young girls to stay away from bad literature and suffragette movements. They had unnerved her childish mind, this army of almost identical women in the almost identical living room. She had imagined them preserved inside a great big glass cube, rows and rows of them kept inside the office of the man who printed the pamphlets.

Tell us a story Goldie’mama!

Goldie doesn’t like children. They are small, and easily breakable, and needy. They get everywhere, are always on the way, and trust you unconditionally if you just show them the smallest bit of kindness.

Goldie herself grew out of childhood very quick, and zoomed past her girlhood in one fast flash, taking the mantel of womanhood maybe too early. But that is all ancient history by now and therefore unimportant.

When Goldie is trapped in Pandemonium, the imps jab her with thousands of splinters all over and talk to her about her son.

Goldie doesn’t like it that Scrooge has suddenly decided to dedicate his life to raising two small twins. Della and Donald are suddenly all there is in his life, and Goldie’s flirtations are no longer enough to draw him to leave Duckburg. There are more important things, like the kid’s school plays and taking care of them when they are sick and helping them with their homework. Goldie doesn’t especially like being jealous of ten-year-olds, but she is.

Women who got their education from pamphlets with the mothers in glass-cubes in them might have not known what their own bits looked like, but being part of the profession Goldie had had an entirely different education. She knew all about vinegar-soaked sponges and chemical syringes and douches. She always knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who can get you illegal rubbers. She’s careful with this, if not with anything else in her life.

It’s why she feels so stupid laying down in her room at the Blackjack saloon, missing a certain sourdough and his uncomfortable cabin in the woods. She never does this anymore, not without a sponge and a rubber both, the men who pay themselves to bankruptcy to afford her eager to comply with every restriction that she throws at them.

But this time she had been too caught up in her own desire to manage any rational thought to filter through her brain.

She spends a minute imagining a little duckling with Scrooge’s eyes and her hair.

Then she gets up and goes looking for the stash of syringes and chemicals that the girls keep in the dressing room.

Goldie is subscribed to her granddaughter’s beaktube channel and watches all of her videos religiously. DickieDee94 does not know that she even has a grandmother, and Goldie aspires to keep it that way.

When the green one calls her, she is too surprised to end the call then and there. That turns out to be a mistake, as the child turns out to be amusing enough to keep her interest piqued. Plus, he has a valid point in that it will make Scrooge very annoyed.

Returning back to Klondike after decades is harder than she expected. There is a certain weight in Dawson, the city that made her in so many ways. Gave her taste of the stars, of things that will haunt her forever. Money, power, glory, the L-word.

But the shadows in Klondike are also starker, deeper, and the memories of her at her worst are what makes her drop by the local orphanage and dumb the entire prize of her latest heist into their office. Goldie is under no illusion that you can buy your way out of sins, but there is something about the little girls playing queens and princesses with crowns made of tin-cans that touches even her.

She blames the drugs, as in both the weed she had been on when she joined in the orgy, and as in the ease of birth-control pills in this modern world of wonders. The weed made her forget about condoms and the birth control pills were so small, and easy to use that it was easy to forget whether you had taken one or not.

She is already in the hospital lobby, when she hesitates. She imagines a little girl, with her hair and eyes of…someone, following in her footsteps. Helping her in her cons. Her teaching the child all her tricks. Travelling with a companion who accepted and understood her completely and perfectly.

She’s not afraid of the procedure, like the doctor suggests when she decides to cancel her appointment. She knows that this is not the traumatic and painful experience that it was before, but the image of the little version of Goldie O’Gilt at her heels is too tempting.

When Goldie is 18, her customer says that he won’t pay her if there is a rubber involved. She is still a child in many ways, and bends, believing that bad things don’t really happen to her. But they do, and her fellow girls take her to a secret doctor. He is barely older than she is, and just as scared. In a way, it is just as much his life on the line as hers. She might die for his mistake, and he might lose everything for her slip of a tongue.

It is as painful as she has heard, but the fear is worse. The knowledge that others have died on this table. Biting the cloth in her mouth, the small room with a mould stain in the ceiling that she keeps staring.

She is feverish for a week afterwards, but that is manageable. After the week she can work again and that is all that matters.

Snakehips’ husband still comes to the Blackjack every evening. Goldie still remembers the excitement in the dancer’s voice when she had told Goldie that she wouldn’t be coming to work anymore, she was getting married. Goldie didn’t believe in marriage, but she tried to be happy for Snakehips.

She wished that Mr. Storkesby had proven her wrong, but he hadn’t. There he was, buying Goldie’s whisky and getting close the percentage girls on Goldie’s dancefloor.

Goldie visited Mrs. Storkesby one night on a whim, in their small cabin at the outskirts of Dawson. She was there, tending to their son and smiling.

“Oh, I don’t mind that he still goes to the saloon. I have this little angel to keep me company!” She smiled down at her baby in a way that Goldie found incomprehensible.

Goldie’s egg hatches a son, which throws her off the loop instantly. It hits her then and there, that it won’t be a small version of her that she has to raise, but a person. Individual, helpless person that she has no idea what to do with.

The green triplet keeps sending her text messages where he wheedles, begs, argues, and whines about how much he wants to be her new apprentice. Goldie tells herself that she is keeping them for comedic value only.

“Well done sweetie! You will make a splendid mother one day.” her mother compliments seven-year-old Goldie when she brings her ailing mother tea to her bed.

The child welfare services take her son from him when Jaden is nine. She can’t exactly blame them, as she was the one who contacted them. Jaden is heartbroken, as he is still too young to realise that it is not normal that his mom leaves him alone for days at end and that he has almost died two times in the last two weeks.

“Give me my aunt back!” The green triplet yells, as brave as a lion, releasing Goldie from the glass-cube that she has been imprisoned in. He is clever, brave and sharp. There is a suggestion of young Scrooge in him, but not enough that Goldie cannot admit that it is mostly her sentimentality talking. He is a child who has been raised by extemporary good parental figures. He is a child who despite having such great parental figures, has still chosen Goldie as an honorary aunt. 

Goldie slips the photograph of Louie Duck in her wallet, and for the first time ponders about the grey area between full motherhood and full stranger-hood. The avenues that honorary aunt-hood might open. The beautiful muddy ground of extended familial relations. She doesn’t stay of course, but she does think about it all a lot.


End file.
